A conventional housing structure for pluggable transceiver module, as shown in FIG. 8, includes a base 40, two light-guiding members 41, a fixing block 42, two clamping plates 43, a cover 44, a bottom plate 45, a back plate 46, and a fixing frame 47. To assemble these components to complete a pluggable transceiver module, first fixedly connect the two light guiding members 41 to a front end surface of the base 40, so that the two light guiding members 41 are vertically spaced to separately locate at an upper and a lower position. Then, couple the fixing block 42 to another end of the two light guiding members 41 opposite to the base 40, and insert one end of the two clamping plates 43 into the front end surface of the base 40. Thereafter, enclose a subassembly of the base 40, the light guiding members 41, the fixing block 42 and the clamping plates 43 in the cover 44. Finally, sequentially connect the bottom plate 45, the back plate 46 and the fixing frame 47 to the cover 44 to complete the pluggable transceiver module.
According to the conventional housing structure for pluggable transceiver module, when assembling the base 40 and the light-guiding members 41 to the cover 44, it is necessary to utilize the fixing block 42, the clamping plates 43, the bottom plate 45, the back plate 46 and the fixing frame 47, resulting in high difficulty in handling and assembling these components into the pluggable transceiver module. Furthermore, there is not any structure for securely holding the light-guiding members 41 to the cover 44 after the assembly is completed, and the light-guiding members 41 are subject to deviation in the cover 44 due to an external force applied to the pluggable transceiver module. That is, the light-guiding members 41 are not firmly fixed to the cover 44.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved housing structure for pluggable transceiver module that ensures firm and stable connection of an enclosure to light-guiding units enclosed therein to thereby eliminate the problems in the conventional housing structure for pluggable transceiver module.